


turn on/turn off

by junmyeonssi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Angst, Character Death, Crack, M/M, Sort Of, chanyeols role is secret until you read, like barely - Freeform, the relationships hardly count
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 19:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junmyeonssi/pseuds/junmyeonssi
Summary: chanyeol looks like >:(sehun looks like ;)it terrifies chanyeol





	turn on/turn off

**Author's Note:**

> when i said crack i meant it

A long, long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...Junmyeon is a Jedi with a..unique lightsaber. 

His lightsaber's name was Chanyeol. Honestly Junmyeon isn't sure why the lightsaber is named Chanyeol (Chanyeol sounds very clownable to Junmyeon) but somehow his lightsaber has a name. Now the uniqueness of his lightsaber has nothing to do with the name, (or maybe it does, nobody knows) but it has to do with the fact that Chanyeol works perfectly...until you try to duel. It frustrates Junmyeon to no end that his lightsaber stops working...but he _does_ kinda like the green. 

"Come on, Chanyeol," Junmyeon glares at the offending lightsaber, "you're supposed to yknow cut things?? and fight?? Stop turning off." 

 _so what? am i supposed to be turned on?? yeah no im a peaceful lightsaber._  

Chanyeol knows they can't hear him, otherwise they would've heard his screeching the first time he had to cut through something, it was so painful and his morals screamed against it, so he turned himself off the second time. It hadn't made Junmyeon happy, but cutting things didn't make Chanyeol happy so they're even..sort of. 

Lately, Junmyeon had been busy. Chanyeol was content to sit unused though, he hated fighting, that hatred might be why his controls looked like ' >:( ' on the lightsaber as if he was glaring every time Junmyeon tried to make him cut something. But what Junmyeon was doing looked an awful lot like he was building a lightsaber?? Was Chanyeol  being replaced? Yes, yes he was. Two days later, Chanyeol was dismissed while he eyed his replacement, one smug Oh Sehun whos controls looked like ' ;) ' it terrified Chanyeol to his dismantlement. Sehun is the better version according to Junmyeon, he's yellow and _works_ when Junmyeon wants to cut something or fight a sith. (the sith is named darth loey...)

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry


End file.
